DIE HARD: DAD HARD
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Unas vacaciones de primavera en casa de los McClane. Este fic contine spank paternal o nalgadas paternales. Si esta temática no es de su agrado, no pierda su tiempo leyéndolo, hay muchos más relatos y mejores en fanfic con los que entretenerse. Fic de 12 capítulos
1. Chapter 1

Cuando John McClane fue a recoger a Lucy y a Jr. a casa de su exmujer pude ver que el ambiente estaba enrarecido. Lucy estaba en su último año de instituto y andaba más preocupada por los chicos que por mejorar su media. Hollie llevaba todo el año batallando con su hija por eso y siempre que hablaba con John le pedía que hablara él con su hija ya que parecía que a él le hacía más caso. John iba a hablar con Lucy en algún momento de esas dos semanas, eran las vacaciones de primavera y los chicos como siempre las iban a pasar con su padre. John sabía que su hija era una chica muy inteligente, no estaba muy preocupado por la conversación, solo le recordaría que ahora debía centrarse en sus estudios y dejar a los chicos un poco de lado. Aunque él prefería decirle "chicos no, hasta los 30" pero sabía que eso era ridículo ¿pero no puede un padre soñar?

John había planeado llevarse a sus hijos a la playa, no es que le volviera loco pero ya había quedado muy claro las dos últimas vacaciones que los chicos se aburrían en la cabaña de la montaña. Cuando Lucy y Jr. Eran pequeños encontraban aquel lugar como el mejor lugar del mundo, naturaleza, un lago enorme donde ir en canoa y bañarse y pescar. Una montaña no muy alta para pasear. Hacer hogueras, montar refugios, trepar a los arboles…Pero al llegar a la adolescencia aquello pasó de ser el mejor lugar del mundo a ser un auténtico coñazo. Así que muy a su pesar John alquiló una casita en primera línea de mar en Solana Beach cerca de San Diego.

Cuando se lo dijo a sus hijos esperó que saltaran locos de alegría y que él volviera a ser el mejor papá del mundo. Pero Junior solo retorció el hocico y Lucy le dio una sonrisita amable y dijo "ok". Ni fiestas, ni celebraciones, ni abrazos ni "eres el mejor papá, papi". Pero en los últimos tres o cuatro años John ya se había acostumbrado a que sus hijos no lo tuvieran en un pedestal, aun así se sintió un poco descorazonado al ver que no recibía la reacción que esperaba. Pero lo importante era que iba a pasar dos semanas entera con sus hijos y eso era lo que le hacía realmente feliz.

Antes de marchar hacía Solana Beach, Hollie se llevó a parte a John y le recordó que debía hablar con Lucy por sus estudios, John asintió, no lo había olvidado, su exmujer a veces pensaba que John era incapaz de recordar nada que no fuera trabajo. Y después le dijo que Junior estaba aún castigado, así que nada de tele, jueguecitos o teléfono. Eran vacaciones y no le iba a prohibir salir con su padre y su hermana e ir a al playa, pero lo de la tele y los videojuegos sí que no iba a transigir en ello. John jamás se le pasaría pasar por encima de Hollie en materia de educar a sus hijos. Hollie era una excelente madre, buena, cariñosa, comprensiva, dedicada y a la vez, tenía las cosas muy claras de lo que esperaba de sus hijos. John odiaba estar apartado de su familia pero jamás dudo que sus hijos no tuvieran la mejor educación del mundo al lado de su madre. Mucho mejor que la que tendría solo a su lado, que era un hombre sin horarios, desordenado, sin apenas rutinas y mal hablado. Y era por eso que los chicos les gustaba pasar las vacaciones con su padre, era como relajarse de todo, no solo de la escuela, sino también de cosas como "pedir permiso al levantarse de la mesa", "tener que lavarse los dientes cada vez que se comía un dulce" o "no salir de casa sin tener toda la habitación recogida".


	2. Chapter 2

- **¿Castigado?** (la miró sorprendido pero no mucho ciertamente, su hijo era un chico incapaz de estar quieto tres minutos seguidos) **¿Qué hizo Junior esta vez?**

- **Llamaron de la escuela, estaba junto a otro grupo de chicos bebiendo cervezas debajo de las gradas durante el partido. **(John puso una mueca de disgusto, pero en seguida recordó que él fue pillado en la escuela por lo mismo cuando era adolescente, claro que entonces él tenía al edad de Lucy no la de Junior).

- **¿No es muy pequeño para ir bebiendo?** (pensó en voz alta John)

- **Ambos sabemos que la edad legal es los 21, Jack tiene 15, definitivamente es muy pequeño para beber, y encima en la escuela ¡Para que lo expulsasen! Menos mal que el director fue comprensivo, solo los has castigado a asistir los sábados a la escuela lo que queda de curso. Pero John, está castigado sin tele ni videojuegos hasta que termine el curso, y espero que estés de mi lado en esto.**

- **Siempre estoy de tu lado con los niños Hollie!** (dijo un poco indignado)

- **Disculpa, John, cuando Lucy entró en la adolescencia fue terrible, peor es que John…John se encierra en su habitación o apura hasta el último segundo su toque de queda y a penas habla. Y la forma en que me mira "como si yo le estuviera molestando a cada segundo". John me conoces, no soy de ese tipo de madres sobreprotectoras.**

- **Hollie, Junior es un adolescente normal y corriente yo a su edad era igual**

- **Eso no es un consuelo, John **(dijo seria

- **Jajajaja no, supongo que no jajaja **

- **Jajajaja** (finalmente se rió también Hollie) **vale, yo también aprovecharé estas vacaciones para relajarme y armarme de paciencia, lo prometo. Pasadlo bien, y recuerda decirles que se pongan el protector solar antes de salir de casa.**

- **Si, mamá jajaja** (y le dio un beso en la mejilla).

- **Llamad cuando lleguéis.**

- **No sufras, voy a ir por la costa, es mucho más largo pero las vistas son sensacionales.**

- **De acuerdo, pasadlo bien.**

Hollie como siempre le costó despedirse de sus hijos, aunque con los años se había acostumbrado y era más fácil. Y aunque sonara horrible y jamás lo reconocería, realmente los últimos años habían sido también unas vacaciones para ella. Una semanita o dos sin contantes peleas eran como un paraíso, aunque cuando llegaba la tarde, entraba en las habitaciones de Lucy Y Jack y al verlas tan recogiditas y silenciosas la casa se le venía encima.


	3. Chapter 3

Durante el algo trayecto en coche Lucy se sentó delante con su padre y empezaron a canturrear viejas canciones de la radio. Después hablaron de cosas vánales como anteriores vacaciones, cosas que habían pasado con sus amigas, proyectos de futuro, blah blah blah. Junior nada más subirse al coche se sentó atrás y se puso a jugar con una vieja videoconsola suya que su padre aun llevaba en el coche. John en cuanto se dio cuenta paró el coche y se la quitó de las manos y la tiró por la ventanilla a una papelera. A Jack le apreció aquello como el gesto más grosero que jamás le había visto hacer a su padre,. Jack refunfuñó un buen rato y al ver que su padre le echaba una de esas miradas de John McClane que et hacen mearte en los pantalones, lo dejó estar y se estiró en el asiento de atrás y les dio las espaladas, fingiendo dormir.

Llevaban dos días en casa y a penas había pasado rato con sus hijos. Lucy salía de buena mañana a la playa y no regresaba hasta bien entrada la tarde, después se duchan, se cambiaba e iba a pasear por el centro. Jack se levantaba tarde, desayunaba unos cereales en su misma habitación, se iba a la playa , regresaba para comer algo rápido, hacía una siesta, y seguía encerrado en su habitación hasta la hora de cenar, en que bajaba cenaba algo rápido y después de estar un rato en el porche leyendo un libro que debía leerse en las vacaciones se volvía a su habitación.

Se suponía que eran unas vacaciones en familia, y allí cada uno iba a su rollo. John al tercer día ya se le hincharon las narices y decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos y habló de hacer una excursión, todos juntos, a un pueblecito muy bonito del que le habían hablado pasada de la frontera de México.

A Lucy le gustó la idea, jamás había ido a México y aquello sonaba exótico y excitante, así que accedió en seguida. Jack, como siempre puso car de estar haciéndoles el favor de su vida y no dijo nada. Ni sí, ni no. Solo se encogió de hombros. John entendía ahora a Hollie, cuando decía que él chico se había vuelto prácticamente mudo y cuando hablaba eran solo monosílabos y siempre parecía molesto con todo. Lucy nunca actuó así a su edad. Lucy al llegar a la adolescencia se había vuelto más rebelde, más contestona, más independiente y por alguna estúpida razón sentía vergüenza de que la viesen con su madre o con su padre. Algo que John achacaba a la edad, Lucy era una chica estupenda, lista, responsable, con la cabeza sobre los hombros y de buen corazón, pero tenía 17 años y aquellas cosas eran lo que tocaba a esa edad. A John lo que le preocupaban eran los chicos y el no estar allí para espantar a los moscones que pululaban alrededor de su niñita.

Cuando estaban llegando a San Felipe, John empezó a sondear a su hija, por supuesto Lucy era hija de su padre y se divirtió mucho con la situación, su padre estaba muy incómodo preguntándole sobre chicos y era más que evidente. Así que Lucy pasó un buen rato a costa de su padre. Cuando John se dio cuenta que su hija le estaba tomando el pelo primero se enfadó pero después empezó a reírse. Esa era su Lucy de siempre, no había nada de que preocuparse, se apiadaba del pobre muchacho que intentara salir con ella. Era una chica de carácter eso lo había heredado de su madre pero tenía un sentido del humor retorcido y era bastante desconfiada y eso, eso era todo de él. John era un padre orgulloso al volante de su coche que llevaba a sus hijos de excursión.

John no olvidaba lo que Hollie le había pedido y también aprovecho el largo trayecto para preguntarle por sus estudios. Lucy le aseguró que no había nada de que preocuparse. Le aseguró que se había propuesto que al año siguiente iría a New Jersey a estudiar a la universidad y eso era tan cierto como que dos y dos son cuatro. John no volvió a tocar el tema, conocía bien a su hija y cuando se proponía algo era imparable.


	4. Chapter 4

Durante el trayecto y mientras no hablaba con Lucy iba echando miraditas por el espejo retrovisor a su hijo. Estuvo casi 3 horas sin mover ni un milímetro. No entendía como el chico podía dormir tanto. Era un niño, debería de estar lleno de energía, ser agotador, no parar quieto, pero John era lo más parecido a un helecho que había visto en años.

La excursión de San Felipe no fue como esperaba, los chicos desaparecieron nada más poner un píe fuera del coche, y fue viéndolos de vez en cuando paseando por la zona turística y por el mercadillo. A las siete que era la hora acordada para marchar tanto Jack como Lucy le estaban esperando apoyados en el coche hablando alegremente. John sonrió un poco porque no había visto a Jack sonreír des de hacía tiempo. Juzgando las bolsas que llevaban, los dos chicos se habían gastado hasta el último céntimo que John les había dado, y juzgando las bolsas de Lucy, incluso un poco más.

Jack volvió a estirarse en el asiento detrás y se pasó todo el camino de vuelta dormitando y haciendo como que dormía. John empezaba a ponerse de mal humor. Una cosa es que estuviera en plena adolescencia y otra era esa falta de educación. John se sentía un poco como un chofer o algo así.

Llagaron ya tarde a casa, Lucy estaba agotada de tantas compras y después de hacer un poco de surf por los canales de la tele y ver que no daban nada bueno se disculpó y se fue a la cama. Mañana quería madrugar para ir a practicar un poco de surf porque había pagado un cursillo de aprendizaje. Jack al llegar no dijo nada, simplemente se metió en su habitación como hacía siempre y no se supo más de él.

Una vez Lucy se fue a la cama, John respiró hondo y se quedó pensativo. Se había perdido la infancia de sus hijos. Allí estaban tres desconocidos sin mucho que decirse los unos a los otros. Lucy era un encanto pero también se daba cuenta que había algo que los distanciaba. Y John, John comportaba más otro huésped más en aquella casita que su hijo. John no era un tipo que se conformara con lo que le daba la vida, así que decidió hacer algo al respeto. La excursión no había sido del todo un fracaso. Lucy y él habían hablado mucho y sentía como que ahora conectaban más. Pero Junior…Junior era harina de otro costal.

John se levantó del sofá y fue para la habitación de Jack y picó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo contestación ¿sería posible que el chico estuviera de nuevo durmiendo? Pero si se había pasado el día dormitando en el coche. Aquel niño dormía más que los gusanitos de seda. Dormir tanto no era normal, cuando regresaran se lo comentaría a Hollie, quizás sería bueno que lo viera un especialista. John se fue a su habitación a dormir, conducir tantas horas, le había dejado la espalda echa una mierda.

Sobre las tres de la mañana John se levantó al lavabo a mear, a cierta edad la vejiga ya no es lo que era, y ya hacía un tiempo que había empezado a tener que levantarse a media noche a mear. Después de aliviar sus necesidades, se dio una vuelta por la casa y se quedó contemplando el mar un rato, era un buen sitio, el año que viene repetirían. John abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación de Lucy para echar un vistazo rápido, como hacía cuando era un bebé. Y sonrió, casi una mujer y aún dormía con su cojín del Mago de OZ. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se fue a la habitación de Jack. Al abrir esperaba ver a Junior todo destapado, atravesado en la cama, balbuceando alguna cosa inteligible, como siempre, Su chico incluso cuando dormía era un torbellino, sonrió feliz y abrió la puerta con cuidado de no despertarlo. Pero no era necesario, porque la cama estaba vacía. Junior no estaba allí, John entró en pánico por unos segundos. Después abrió las luces y se aseguró bien que no estaba allí, hizo lo mismo por toda la casa. John ya en pánico despertó a Lucy.


	5. Chapter 5

Junior no estaba allí, John entró en pánico por unos segundos. Después abrió las luces y se aseguró bien que no estaba allí, hizo lo mismo por toda la casa. John ya en pánico despertó a Lucy.

- **Lucy, cariño, despierta. Lucy**

- **Ummmmm ¿ya es de día? **(preguntó aún sin abrir los ojos)

- **No, hija. Es tu hermano ha desaparecido** (dijo notándosele el miedo en la voz. Lucy se reincorporó ene le momento que oyó la palabra desaparecer).

- **¿Qué?**

- **No está en su habitación **(dijo John intentando ocultar lo asustado que estaba. Lucy se puso las zapatillas y fue a ver a la habitación de Jack. Tras echar un vistazo, respiró hondo).

- **Habrá salido, papá, no sufras, ya vendrá, vuelve a la cama, anda es muy pronto **(le dijo Lucy volviendo a su estado inicial de somnolencia y se fue tan tranquila de nuevo a la cama)

- **¡CÓMO QUE HABRÁ SALIDO, TRANQUILO PAPÁ! **

- **Shhhhhhhhh papá, no chilles, es de noche, la gente duerme.**

- **¡Tu hermano no! Y no me vengas con sssssssssssssssh a mí, señorita.**

- **Ey ey ey, que yo estoy aquí es Jack con él que estás cabreado.** (Lucy se lo pensó dos veces y decidió no perder los nervios con su padre). **Papá, Jack tiene 15 años, ya no es un bebé, a veces sale a dar una vuelta.**

- **¿A dar una vuelta?**

- **Si, con sus amigos, venga papá, ¿no te acuerdas cuando tenías su edad?** (John le echó una de esas miradas fulminantes a su hija. John no le gustaba esa forma de hablarle como si fuera un colega en vez de su padre y la forma de quitarle importancia al hecho que su hermanito no estaba en sus cama a las tres de la mañana.)

- **No hacen nada malo, seguramente estará con el skate en la piscina vacía de algún ricachón de la zona, sé que ha estado mirando la zona buscando posibles pistas.**

- **¡Tu hermano se mete en casa de otros para jugar con el patinete!**

- **Ey, papá no chilles, no es tan malo, no es como si fumara porros o se emborrachara hasta las trancas o se fuera de putas.**

- **¡LUCY! **(le riño)

- **OK, ok, estás sobre-reaccionando, papá mejor te tranquilizas, Jack está bien, **(se miró le reloj)** seguro que de aquí a un rato regresa. **

- **¿y si se ha caído y se ha herido o se ha roto algo?**

- **Papá, Jack es muy bueno con el skate. No sufras **(era la tercera vez que le decía no sufras y si lo volvía a hacer John iba a perder los nervios)**. Vuelve a la cama y mañana ya habláis.**

- **No puedo volver a la cama, Lucy, Tu hermano está ahí fuera sepa dios donde y puede que esté herido o algo peor y si se dio un golpe en la cabeza, podría estar…**(John ni quería decirlo en voz alta).

- **Estará bien, papá, esto lo hace muy a menudo, solo que mamá** (Y Lucy se dio cuenta que aunque John solo fuera el papá de las vacaciones, John era su padre y no estaba bien dar ese tipo de detalles a un padre, era como chivarse, así que se mordió la lengua).

- **Lucyyyyyy **(dijo en un tonito de advertencia) **acaba esa frase** (aquello era una orden que no aceptaba discusión)**.**

- **Jack lleva saliendo casi todas las noches con el Skate desde hace más de un año, siempre vuelve, y siempre vuelve de una pieza, así que no sufras.**

- **¿Tu madre lo sabe? **(Lucy no pudo evitar reírse a esa pregunta tan inocente de su padre. Pero la mirada que le lanzó hizo no solo que se le cortara la risita sino que también la respiración) **¿Por qué no le has dicho anda a tu madre?**

- **Porque soy su hermana, no soy una chivata, y no hace nada malo, solo practica con el skate.**

- **¿No hace nada malo? ¡soy policía Lucy! No me vengas con esa, entrar en propiedades privadas sin permiso es un delito.**

- **¡Venga, papá, lo dices como si Jack saliera de noche a atracar bancos!**

- **Un delito también **(y agarró las llaves del coche y se fue hacía la entrada)

- **¿A dónde vas?**

- **A por tu hermano**

- **Papá, estará a punto de llegar. ¡Además…Papá vas en calzoncillos y camiseta! **(John se miró y gruñó. Se fue como hacia su habitación y al cabo de unos segundos salió con unos pantalones)

- **¿Mejor?** (preguntó con ironía. Lucy rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. John gruñó y salió a la búsqueda de su hijo. En cuanto salió por la puerta Lucy corrió a por su teléfono para llamar a Jack y ponerlo en aviso. Pero al llamarlo pudo oír perfectamente la melodía del teléfono de su hermano como sonaba des de la habitación de Jack. Su hermano era idiota, mira que dejarse el teléfono).


	6. Chapter 6

La búsqueda no podía ser difícil, la casa en cuestión no podía estar muy lejos, porque Junior iba andando, tenía que tener piscina y debía de estar sin ocupar. Ese era su trabajo, él era detective de policía, por lo cual encontrar a su hijo no debía de resultarle muy difícil. Y no fue, al cabo de una hora, escuchó lo que claramente era las ruedas de un patinete deslizando y el ruido de un montón de adolescente haciendo barullo. Allí se había organizado un encuentro clandestino de patinadores, John estaba seguro que la mayoría de ellos eran aún menores y que sus padres al igual que él no tendrían ni idea a lo que se dedicaban sus hijos por las noches en vez de dormir. John decidió, darles una lección y buscó su placa de policía en la guantera. Sabía que los chicos de esa edad no miran ni la placa, solo salen huyendo en cuanto escuchan la palabra policía. Así que nadie se daría cuenta de que se trataba de una placa de la policía de New York. John entró sigilosamente por la puerta trasera que daba al jardín donde estaban congregados todos los chavales encendió los focos del jardín y mostrando su placa dijo lo típico "alto, policía, quedan todos…" pero no le dio tiempo de acabar la frase, todo el mundo salió huyendo como si el demonio les persiguiera. Fue en esa locura más propia de los San Fermines que de una apacible noche de verano en una urbanización de ricachones, que logró echarle el guante a su hijo cuando estaba apunto de saltar el muro que daba a la calle. El primer instinto de Jack fue darle una coz en las pelotas al tipo que intentaba agarrarle. John vio las estrellas pero no soltó su presa, era como un maldito doberman.

- **¡Aaaaaaaaaaarggg Junior! **(llevándose una mano a sus partes mientras la otra seguía agradar bien fuerte al tobillo del chico)

- **¿Papá?** (dijo al reconocer la voz, más bien, nadie le llamaba Junior, excepto su padre, todos los demás le llamaban Jack).

- **Si, papá, pero estoy seguro que ya no va haber más hermanitos apara ti **(dijo mordiéndose el labio para aguantar el dolor)


	7. Chapter 7

- **¡Aaaaaaaaaaarggg Junior! **(llevándose una mano a sus partes mientras la otra seguía agradar bien fuerte al tobillo del chico)

- **¿Papá?** (dijo al reconocer la voz, más bien, nadie le llamaba Junior, excepto su padre, todos los demás le llamaban Jack).

- **Si, papá, pero estoy seguro que ya no va haber más hermanitos apara ti **(dijo mordiéndose el labio para aguantar el dolor)

- **¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no es poli de California **(dijo bajándose del muro y mirando a su padre estupefacto)

- **¿qué que hago yo aquí? ¿qué haces tú aquí, Junior? Deberías estar en tu cama durmiendo no en la propiedad privada de otro haciendo el idiota sobre el patinete.**

- **No estaba haciendo el idiota, y no hacíamos daño a nadie.**

- **Chico, eso me da igual, hay unas normas, unas normas que tu madre y yo te hemos enseñado a respetar, y al propiedad privada es una de ellas…**(John estaba furioso y empezó a amonestarlo allí mismo).

- ** Oh venga, John, no me vengas ahora con eso…no hacíamos daño a nadie, deja de fliparlo** (John abrió mucho los ojos aquel mocoso le acababa de llamar "John" y no solo eso le estaba diciendo "que dejara de alucinar" ¿pero qué narices estaba pasando allí?)

- **¡Chico ya estás de mierda hasta las cejas, más vale que cierres el pico y escuches!**

- **No tengo nada que escuchar de ti. No hacíamos nada malo. Y aunque lo hiciéramos eso no es asunto tuyo, sé cuidarme muy bien de mí mismo, gracias **(dijo enfadado Jack a su padre. A John le estaban a punto de salir los ojos de las órbitas).

- **Hijo, soy tu padre y esa no es forma de hablar a un padre **(dijo apuntándole amenazadoramente con el dedo). **Así que…**

- **Vaya mierda padre estás tú hecho** (le interrumpió Jack furioso)**…nunca estás John, nunca, y crees que por pasar 6 semanas al año con nosotros ya te da derecho a decir como hemos de vivir nuestras vidas? ¡Que te jodan John!** (y Jack se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del jardín. John se quedó congelado unos segundos, nunca pensó que su hijo le hablara así o le dijera esas cosas. Junior era un niño tan alegre y cariñoso aquel chico era de todo menos alegre y cariñoso).

- **¡John Jack McClane, alto ahí, ahora mismo, chico! **(rugió John. Jack se detuvo un segundo, solo porque el inconsciente le traicionó. Pero después alzó la barbilla y salió del jardín. John salió corriendo y le dio alcance solo a unos metros más debajo de aquella casa. Lo agarró fuerte por el brazo y lo hizo girar para que lo mirase a los ojos)**. Chico, acabas de cometer un grave error. Yo ya estaba enfadado y tú ya estabas en problemas, pero ahora Yo estoy furioso y TÚ estás en un montón de problemas.**

- **¡Suéltame!** (dijo intentando zafarse del agarre de su padre) **¡Te he dicho que me dejes!** (esta vez intentando empujarlo para apartarlo).

- **Oh sí, sí que te voy a dejar, te voy a dejar bien suavecito, chico **(dijo inmovilizándolo sin ningún tipo de dificultad).** ¡Cuando lleguemos a casa **(John iba empujando a su hijo hasta donde tenía estacionado el coche) **te voy a dejar el trasero tan suavecito que tus amigotes van a poder deslizarse sobre él sin patinete ni nada! Ahora deja de hacer el idiota, y tira para delante **(pero Jack seguía intentando zafarse de sus padre)

- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS (cinco duras palmadas resonaron en la silenciosa noche)

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaargggg noo ¡Me pegaste! **(dijo abriendo mucho los ojos y mirándolo indignado)

- **Oh, no, hijo, aún no empezado esto solo ha sido una advertencia. O dejas de pelear conmigo o te llevo a casa a base de nalgadas ¿entendiste, Junior? **(Jack le lanzó una mirada de puro odio pero obedeció y entró en el coche con su padre, durante el trayecto no intercambiaron ni una palabra solo miraditas de odio. Al entrar en casa, Jack se fue directo a su habitación. John respiró hondo y entró justo detrás de él)


	8. Chapter 8

- **Eyyy esta es mi habitación** (dijo enfadado Jack)

- **¿Ah sí? ¿Vamos a ver lo que pone en el contrato de alquiler?** (dijo John furioso)

- **¡Fuera!** (le gritó Jack. John lo fulminó con la mirada y se puso las manos en la cintura).** Ok, si tú no te vas, ya me iré yo.**

- **No, chico, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte, y tú tampoco. Ahora te vas a sentar ahí** (señalando la cama) **y me vas escuchar con mucho detenimiento.**

- **Tú no me mandas** (dijo Jack sonando más infantil de lo que le hubiera gustado).

- **Sí, sí que lo hago. Soy tu padre y te mando. Y tú eres mi hijo y me obedeces. Y ahora te sientas ahí y me escuchas o hijo te vas a llevar más palos que una estera.**

- **No puedes pegarme, tengo 15 años.**

- **Y yo tengo 45 y antes ya te he dejado muy claro que puedo. Así que Junior, ¿Qué va a ser? ¿charla y después zurra? ¿o zurra después charla y después más zurra?**.

- **¿Y que te parece si es te mueres y me dejas en paz?**

- **Tú lo has querido hijo** (y se fue hasta su hijo en dos pasos rápidos y lo agarró por el brazo. Jack no se esperó que su padre fuera a por él tan rápido y apenas pudo reaccionar, un par de tirones y empujones, pero nada en cuestión de segundos Jack estaba con el culo desnudo sobre las rodillas de su padre)

- **Nooooo, suéltame, suéltame, tú no puedes** (chillaba Jack intentando escaparse del agarre de su padre. Pero esta vez no recibió ninguna respuesta mordaz de su padre solo recibió 12 duras palmadas).

- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOO**

- PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS **Ya está bien Junior, soy tu padre y me debes un respeto, puede que no viva con vosotros, pero yo sigo siendo vuestro padre y os sigo queriendo y dándoos todo lo que necesitáis. No pido mucho, solo 6 semanas de vuestras vidas, un poco de cariño y respeto. Nada más. No os digo que os lavéis los dientes, que os comáis las verduras ni que recojáis vuestra habitación. Soy un padre bastante "guay" así que no me merezco que me trates con esa falta de respeto e indiferencia.** PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOO AHHHH ME HACES DAÑO**

- **Esa es la idea Junior, es un castigo, no una recompensa **PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOO NOO PARA AUUUUU PARA LO SIENTO AUUUU LO SIENTO, ME PORTARÉ BIEN AYYYYY**

- _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_ (dio 12 palmadas más y lo levantó de su regazo y lo sentó no muy delicadamente en la cama. John se levantó agarró la silla del escritorio y se sentó frente a frente de su hijo)

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah snif snif ahhhhh no auuu snif lo siento, papá, lo siento.**

- **¿vas a escucharme?**

- **Si, señor**

- **¿y lo vas a hacer de forma respetuosa y civilizada?**

- **Siiiii snif snif **

**Ok, escucha bien hijo, porque esto no lo voy a volverá repetir. **


	9. Chapter 9

- **¿vas a escucharme?**

- **Si, señor**

- **¿y lo vas a hacer de forma respetuosa y civilizada?**

- **siiiii snif snif **

- **Ok, escucha bien hijo, porque esto no lo voy a volverá repetir. Los cimientos de este país están levantado sobre la base de la propiedad privada. La gente trabaja dura para lograr tener cosas, cosas de las que disfrutamos por haberlas agnado con nuestro sudor o nuestro ingenio y cosas que esperamos algún día dejar a nuestros seres queridos. A nadie le gusta que cojan sus cosas y se las queden o las utilicen sin su permiso. Ni al propietario de esa casa, ni a mí, ni a ti mismo, hijo. Esa es la base. Pero si eso no es suficiente para tí, hay leyes hijo, y la ley protege a los propietarios de que otros puedan usar sus cosas o adueñarse de ellas. Y ahí entramos la policía para asegurarnos que la gente cumple esas normas. Eso es algo que con 4 años ya sabías Junior. Así que dime ¿porque ahora con 15 parece que lo has olvidado?**

- **No lo he olvidado, solo es que no hay nadie en esa casa, no estábamos haciendo nada malo**

- **Si exceptúas cometer un delito de allanamiento de morada** (Jack resopló). **Si, hijo, eso es lo que estabais haciendo. Y si en vez de ser yo, llega a ser un policía de aquí, ahora mismo estaréis en un calabozo y habrán presentado cargos contra ti. Estarías señalado de por vida** (eso no era del todo cierto la lista de antecedente penales de menores desaparece a los 6 años. Aunque el FBI y otros entes estatales siempre tiene acceso a ellos)**.**

- **Pero no fue así, vamos con cuidado, no somos tan idiotas como para meternos en una casa donde haya gente.**

- **Hijo, los delincuentes siempre creen que no son tan idiotas, pero los policías tampoco lo somos, así que si, tarde o temprano habrían acabado pillándoos, y entonces ¿qué? **(Jack se quedó mudo) **Hijo, no solo te has largado de casa en medio de la noche sin decir anda. Que eso ay es muy peligroso y créeme hablaré muy seriamente con tu madre de eso, sino que lo has hecho para cometer un delito.**

- **Lo dices como si hubiera matado a alguien.**

- **No, hijo, no has matado a nadie, pero eso tampoco significa que lo que has hecho esté bien. Has salido en medio de la noche de casa, cosa que sé de sobras que sabes que no puedes, y has invadido una propiedad privada para ir a hacer el gamberro con un atajo de desconocidos, porque hijo no me vengas que esos eran amigos tuyos, porque solo llevamos aquí 3 días, y a penas has salido de este cuarto.**

- **No son mis amigos, pero no son unos delincuentes, solo queríamos…**(empezó de nuevo a decir Jack pero John le interrumpió en el acto)**.**

- **Si, lo sé pasarlo bien un rato, hijo. Y no tengo nada en contra que te lo pases bien, es más os he traído aquí precisamente para que os lo paséis bien. Pero no es necesario trasgredir la ley para pasárselo bien, hijo** (Jack bajó la cabeza. John sonrió levemente al fin el chico parecía entender). **¿John?** (su padre lo llamó por su nombre así que sabía que esperaba una respuesta)

- **No, señor, no es necesario.**

- **Pues ahora que ha quedado eso claro, por mi parte no tengo nada más que decir ¿tú tienes algo que quieres decir al respecto?** (Jack sabía que el argumento de su padre era irrefutable así que respiró resignado y movió la cabeza para decir que no) **¿John?** (a John no le valía un simple movimiento de cabeza quería una respuesta verbal)


	10. Chapter 10

- **¿John?** (a John no le valía un simple movimiento de cabeza quería una respuesta verbal)

- **No, señor, no es necesario.**

- **No quiero enterarme que vuelves a hacer algo que va contra la ley, hijo. No solo porque soy policía, sino porque es solo te perjudica a ti.**

- **Vale** (dijo muy flojito. John sabía que su hijo era orgulloso y que aquello era como dar un paso de gigante para él)**.**

- **Y no más escapadas nocturnas. Si quieres ir a con el patinete será durante el día, y donde yo sepa que pueda encontrarte, sé que ya tienes 15, no te voy a llevar de la manita y me voy a quedar vigilándote, pero a cambio te pido que cumplas lo acordado, durante el día y siempre sepa dónde estás ¿crees que es pedir demasiado?**

- **No** (dijo también muy flojo).

- **Muy bien** (John se levantó y Jack tragó saliva, sabía lo que venía ahora, y el trasero ya le dolía horrores) **hijo** (John echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación y vio colgado en la pared un par de remos y un salvavidas de esos que hay decorando en casi todas las casas de playa. Agarró uno de los remos, Jack cerró los ojos, con la vana esperanza que la abrirlo todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Pero no fue así al abrirlos su padre estaba sentado de nuevo en la silla con el remito en la mano. Aquello era una pala lo mirases como lo mirases, y Jack sabía perfectamente el uso que iba a hacer su padre de esa pala)**. John Jack McClane ¿necesitas de una invitación? **(le dijo al ver que el chico solo lo miraba sin parpadear)

- **Papá, por favor, ya lo entendí, lo juro, no vuelvo a hacerlo nunca más, no vuelvo a quebrantar una norma en mi vida, ni las del videoclub, pero por favor no me pegues. **

- **Junior, sabes muy bien que tu madre y yo estamos de acuerdo en esto. si os portáis mal se os castiga. Y el castigo es proporcional a la infracción. Estamos hablando de un delito, hijo. **

- **Pero ya, ya me pega… ya me castigaste muy duro antes.**

- **Si, te castigué, pero por faltarme de esa forma el respeto y por desobedecer. No compares eso con largarte de casa en mitad de la noche para cometer allanamiento de morada.**

- **Pero…papá, de veras, de verdad, que ya me castigaste mucho, ya no lo vuelvo hacer, lo juro.**

- **Lo sé hijo, sé que no vas a volver a tomarte la ley tan a la ligera, pero hijo tú ya cometiste el error ahora me toca a mí castigarlo.**


	11. Chapter 11

- **Papá, por favor, estamos de vacaciones, estoy seguro que no quieres que pasemos las vacaciones así** (John no pudo más que sonreír).

- **No, y eso también pensaba yo. Que no querías pasarte tus vacaciones así y por eso te ibas a comportar y no te ibas a meter en líos. Pero ya ves…Junior** (y con el dedo le dijo que fuera. Jack tragó de nuevo saliva su cerebro le decía que huyera de allí, que salvara el culo, literalmente. Pero sus pies fueron solos hasta donde estaba sentado su padre. John le bajó de nuevo pantalones y calzoncillos y lo colocó sobre su regazo esta vez no hizo falta inmovilizarlo. Algo le decía a John que eso ya no era necesario). **PLACK** (Jack abrió mucho los ojos aquel remito no dolía tanto como la pala pero sin duda más que la mano de su padre).

- **Aaaaaaargghhh**

- **Solo serán 20 más hijo, no diré eso que me duele más a mí que ti, pero hijo, te aseguro que espero que esta sea la última vez que tenga que castigarte así.**

- **Yo sí que lo espero, papá** (dijo para si mismo Jack, pero en voz alta. John se aguantó la risa y prosiguió con el castigo) PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOO AUUUUU AYYY AYYYYY AUUUU ARGGGGGG BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA nooo auuu LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, NUNCA MÁS, LO JURO, PAPÁ, LO JURO, SERÉ BUENO BWUAAAAAAAAAAA AUUUUUU**

- **Ya está hijo** (dijo una vez hubo acabado John), **shhhhh ya está, venga, métete en la cama, es aún de noche y sino te pasarás el día dormitando como has hecho hasta ahora** (John lo ayudó a meterlo en la cama y le dio un beso en la frente como hacía años que no hacia).

- **Papá, lo siento sniff sniff **(dijo esta vez de todo corazón)

**Lo sé hijo, sé que no eres un mal chico, pero para eso está tu viejo para recordártelo** (le dio otro beso en la frente y apagó las luces pero dejó la puerta abierta y se fue también a dormir).


	12. Chapter 12

- **Papá, lo siento sniff sniff **(dijo esta vez de todo corazón)

- **Lo sé hijo, sé que no eres un mal chico, pero para eso está tu viejo para recordártelo** (le dio otro beso en la frente y apagó las luces pero dejó la puerta abierta y se fue también a dormir).

Ya en la cama John pensaba en todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Debía esforzarse más, sus chicos se le estaban haciendo grandes y se estaban alejando más y más de él. Y no se refería a la distancia geográfica sino a otra distancia mayor, a la distancia emocional. Cada uno a su manera, peros los dos, ya habían dejado de verlo como a su "papi" y veían un hombre con muchos defectos que pasaba unas semanas al año con ellos intentando compensar su ausencia e resto del año. Ya no eran unos niños, Junior y Lucy se daban cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba y al igual que su madre, lo que pasaba no era algo de su agrado. Su madre se había separado de John hacía ya muchos años, pero los chicos hasta hacía un par de años parecían que seguían tan próximos a su padre como si aún viviesen todos juntos. Pero era una ilusión que tarde o temprano tendría que romperse. Solo que John esperaba que fuera aún más tarde.

Aquellas fueron una de las últimas vacaciones que pasaron los tres juntos. Al año siguiente Lucy solo pasaría 3 de las seis semanas que el tocaban a John porque se fue de viaje a Europa y Jack aprovechó también y se apuntó a un campamento de verano, por lo que solo paso la semana de Navidad y la de primavera con su padre. Al año siguiente, como solo estaba Jack porque Lucy ya estaba en la universidad. John se buscó un apartamento cerca de la casa de los chicos y planeó salidas y alguna excursión, pero Jack se pasaba más tiempo mirando el reloj o el teléfono que haciendo caso a su padre. Y al año siguiente, John sin decirle nada simplemente hizo sus planes y pasó sus vacaciones por su cuenta, al igual que llevaba 2 años haciendo su hermana. John sabía que Hollie tenía razón interponer su trabajo a su familia había hecho que acabara perdiendo lo que más amaba en este mundo.

FIN


End file.
